Sumg: Zutara Week Day 3
by WhipItGoode
Summary: Katara was told by her mother how to know if she's in love. But what happens if she finds the clues to someone in the Gaang? ZUTARA! HAPPY ZUTARA WEEK Y'ALL!


Six year old Katara lay comfortably in her sleeping bag as her mother beneded over her and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Katara, good night Sokka" she said and went over to the other side of the igloo where Katara's father lay asleep. Everyone was tired and needed a good rest but Katara had other ideas.

"Mum?" asked Katara.

"Go to sleep!" whined Sokka.

"Yes what is it Katara something wrong?" said her mother lovingly while an unpleased Sokka rolled his eyes.

"How do you know if your in love?" she whispered quietly but just enough so her mother could hear. Sokka groaned and she heard her mother giggle. Katara sat up from her sleeping bag and her mother copied her.

"Well, you get tingly when you see them, you can't bear it when they leave you" started her mother. Katara's mother then turned towards her sleeping husband who snored lightly. "You could watch them sleep forever and ever and not get the slightest sign of boredom". Hakoda suddenly snorted loudly and everyone laughed, even Sokka.

"Why did you ask Katara?" questioned her mother.

"Someone's in LOVE" teased Sokka and Katara chucked her plush toy at him but regetted throwing it when she then had to wrestle it off him.

"I'm not in love I was just curious" stated Katara who then snuggled back into her sleeping bag. Her mother smiled and crawled back into her's as well.

"Don't worry Katara, when it happens you'll know. You'll know"

-- AVATAR ROCKS MY SOCKS--

Katara woke up still tired but she couldn't get to sleep at all. It was still early in the morning (or night, she couldn't tell) and the sun was far away from rising anytime soon. She looked around her, everyone was in their sleeping bags and they all slept together in the same place since of 'safety reasons' since Toph thought she felt something was near. Everyone was sound asleep.

_Lucky for them_ thought Katara jealously.

Everyone looked so cute Toph, Sokka, Suki, Haru, The Duke, and even the new guy Chit San but she soon grew bored from looking at them all sleeping or maybe she was just upset that they could get some sleep. Katara then realised something and quickly glanced around. Zuko's sleeping bag was empty. Her eyebrows knitted together. She knew it was to good for him to join the Gaang. She crept out of her sleeping bag and tiptoed away so she would wake the others up from their slumber.

_Where is that no good double crosser?_

Katara searched the area and found no sight of him until she came to the fountain finding an asleep Zuko holding a dish in his hand and a scrub in the other with his head resting on the rim of the fountain. Katara looked closely, he had been washing the dished that she hadn't been bothered to wash last night.

_So cute he fell asleep while trying to help out! Wait! remember Katara he's the enemy._

She reached out a hand to wake him up but stopped halfway. He looked so CUTE! She sat on the rim of the fountain and watched him sleep. Zuko started to snore and quite loudly and Katara had to stop herself from laughing in order not to wake him up. She could watch him sleep for ages.

_Imagine that as a story to tell when you've got kids Katara. I got to watch the Fire Nation Prince sleeping on a fountain, while doing dishes and snoring like anything!_

Katara giggled from the thought of it. She actually could watch him sleep forever.

_You could watch them sleep forever and ever and not get the slightest sign of boredom._

Katara felt herself race back to the space and she forced herself back into the present. Could that mean? Katara felt worried. She couldn't fall in love with the enemy! That would be impossible.

"I can't love you Zuko!" she said out loud then covering her mouth.

_Can I?_

Katara removed the topic from her mind and thought she should just watch Zuko for a bit longer. A bit longer turned into a very long time and before she knew it the sun had started rising.

_I better go back to my sleeping bag now_

Katara sat up and started to walk away.

"Oi!" shouted a voice. Katara turned around to see Zuko sitting up and straight with a smug smile on his face.

"I get to watch you sleep next time!" he said. Katara stared horrifyed. How long had he been awake? Her fear turned into a smug smile of her own. She waved at Zuko and then kept moving forward. Maybe she was in love after all.

**Author's Note: Ta-dah! There's the one shot for Zutara week! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender...I wish I could! (cause then Zutara would have a 100 possibility of happening squeals)**

**Happy Zutara Week You All!!**


End file.
